Naruto Uzumaki VS Harry Potter
Naruto Uzumaki VS Harry Potter is a What-If? Death Battle. It features the Nine-Tailed Fox Naruto Uzumaki against the Boy Who Lived Harry Potter Description It's Shonen Jump VS Warner Bros. Two title characters battle it out and only one will leave alive. Intermission (*Cue Death Battle Theme - Invader) Wiz: Title characters, the main character who is named after the same series. Boomstick: And these two lost their parents at a young age. Wiz: Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchūriki and Nine-Tailed Fox of the Hidden Leaf Village. Boomstick: Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Naruto Uzumaki (*Cue Naruto Main Theme - Extended) Boomstick: During the Second Shinobi World War, Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze were involved and fought in the great war. During that time, a baby boy was born on the night of October 10 and was named Naruto Uzumaki. Wiz: The boy's parents entrusted him to be raised by Jiraiya as they saw him as the finest shinobi they knew. Boomstick: In order to stop the terror in the village, the Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi fox inside Naruto. Later, he and Kushina lost their lives. As a result, Naruto would never know his parents. Wiz: Naruto was an orphan who was raised by the village itself. Everybody in the village looked down on him because he was viewed as the demon that destroyed the village. Weapons Boomstick: Anyway, let's get onto what Naruto has. Like an awesome ninja, he has a kunai which is a small throwing dagger. Wiz: Another weapon Naruto has is explosive paper bombs. These may look like ordinary scraps of paper at first glance, but they are inscribed with special writing, mainly centering around the Kanji word for explode. They are also infused with chakra and explode after a set amount of time, remotely, or after being ignited. They are also able to be attached to a surface or tied to a weapon, capable of confusing an opponent. Boomstick: The Shuriken is another basic and versatile ninja weapon. It is a ninja star capable of being thrown from a distance and is effective. If it's thrown with the right timing, it can be used to distract an enemy, and with enough accuracy, it can incapacitate an opponent. Wiz: Naruto also has a variant of the shuriken with the Rasenshuriken which is the four-bladed Demon Wind Shuriken. It is a large shuriken which is sharp and lethal and is purely made of wind chakra. With his Tailed Beast Chakra, Naruto can turn the Rasenshuriken into a fire, water, or explosive attack. Jutsu Boomstick: Moving on to his abilities now. The Hidden Leaf ninja has several abilities. His favorite technique is the Shadow Clone Jutsu, a jutsu which allows him to clone himself up to 1000 times. Talk about an attack that's 1000 beatings long. Wiz: Another ability Naruto has is Substitution Jutsu which allows him to replace himself with a log and teleport behind his enemies. He is also skilled in Taijutsu which is a form of basic hand-to-hand combat. In Taijutsu, he can also light his right hand and has extensive training and experience and is an expert in the ability. Boomstick: Naruto also has the ability to use Ninjutsu which are special attacks performed by focusing Chakra. One of the most basic ninjutsu is the Rasengan which is a spiraling ball of pinwheel chakra. It can be used to blast an opponent backwards. It can either be done with help from a clone or even alone. He can even use transformations with his ninjutsu. Wiz: The Rasengan can also be modified into the Giant Rasengan, Twin Rasengan, Rasengan Barrage, and even Sage Art: Massive Rasengan Barrage which is a combination of 500 Rasengan jutsu at once. Forms Wiz: With his natural energy power, he can go into Sage Mode which allows him to sense anything and its natural energy. It also boosts his strength and speed to higher levels. Boomstick: Another amazing ability that Naruto has is the Tailed Beasts. In this form he possesses the chakra of all nine Tailed Beasts, allowing him to modify his chakra attacks with Fire and Magnet style, and even himself into three separate forms. And that's not all, the Kurama Link gives him the ability to compress lethal blasts of Tailed Beast chakra into his hand and be used to decimate opponents. Wiz: In his Tailed Beasts form, Naruto can boost his speed and strength to unbelievable levels, and even grow extra arms and hands. He is also able to unleash the Nine-Tailed Fox Kurama while in this form and use Sage Mode to enhance his powers into the Six Paths Sage Mode. Boomstick: The Six Paths Sage Mode and Kurama form increases Naruto's senses to the highest level possible with his chakra. Kurama also allows him to heal unbelievably fast to the point where he can create eyes, hearts, and other organs. By this point, the ninja enhance his Jutsu with the Magnet Style which allows him to seal away his opponents. Wiz: While in the Six Paths Sage Mode, Naruto is given 7 Truthseeker Orbs and one Truthseeker Staff. The orbs allow him to melt down an opponent and mold them into any shape he wants. The same can also be done with the staff. In addition, Naruto is able to fly in the Six Paths form. Kurama is capable of condensing his chakra into a Tailed Beast Ball which is a huge bomb that can destroy entire mountains in a single shot. Boomstick: Wow! Anyway, Kurama is also able to clone himself with Naruto's Jutsu and fuse his clones into a giant flying form that can blast enemies with the Six Paths Tailed Beast Yin-Yang Rasenshuriken, two big destructive Rasenshurikens. Wiz: Those are without a doubt the 2 strongest moves Naruto is capable of performing. Feats and Weaknesses Boomstick: Naruto has pulled off some amazing feats, such as being able to devise several excellent battle plans which all turned out to be successful. He even somehow dodged Madara's Light Fang attack which travels at the speed of light. Wiz: He has also kept up with people who can travel at the speed of lightning and even dodge lightning, meaning he is capable with keeping of with people who travel at 224,000 miles per hour and even dodge projectiles traveling at that speed. Naruto also survived and stopped Kaguya Otsutsuki, who can use her Expansive Truth-Seeking Ball to destroy her own dimension and a star. Boomstick: And don't forget that he managed to defeat Gaara, Sasuke, Kazuku, Madara, and badly injure Kaguya. He also survived a blast that could've destroyed a planet when his Tailed Beasts Rasenshuriken clashed with Sasuke's Indra's Arrow, his strongest technique. He even healed from being rapidly stabbed in the heart by the Chidori in only a few seconds. Wiz: He even managed to fight Sasuke from dawn to dusk, proving he can fight tirelessly for a long time without losing any stamina. Boomstick: For all that Naruto has accomplished, he has his fair share of flaws and imperfections. Wiz: Naruto is extremely brash, often preferring to rush into actions without thinking a lot. Also, his Shadow Clone Jutsu is limited and can only create clones up to 1000 times. Boomstick: And even with the Nine-Tails, he has a limited supply of chakra. He is also short-tempered and can be easily angered. Wiz: But still, Naruto continues to aspire to protect the Hidden Leaf Village and achieve his goal to become Hokage. Naruto: Yes, I'm gonna become Hokage! Harry Potter Wiz: Harry James Potter was born in Godric's Hollow on July 31, 1980. Category:Cletus16 Category:'Shonen Jump vs Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Eponymous Characters' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Books Vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles